Later Down The Road
by Dana Doggett
Summary: Monica decides to request a transfer out of the New York City FBI field office.


Title: Later Down The Road

Author: Dana Doggett

Date: July 15, 2005

Distribution: XFMU, Spookys. All others please ask.

Rating: PG

Category: Follmer/Reyes, pre-XF, Reyes POV

In My World of X: Monica Reyes worked with the Missing Persons Unit in the New York City FBI Field Office and her partner was Danny Taylor of "Without A Trace".

Beta: Alexa

Note: This is my response to the FRR First Kiss Fic Challenge from You Know I'm On Your Side.

Disclaimer: Monica Reyes and Brad Follmer were created by Chris Carter only in name. It was the actors and the writers who cared who brought the two characters to life. Danny Taylor belongs to Hank Steinberg aka God. Danny's taking time out of his busy "Without A Trace" schedule to make an appearance in this story. Summary: Monica decides to request a transfer out of the New York City FBI field office.

The constant hum of the office buzzing around me fills my head, making it difficult to concentrate.

I hate working in a large room with bullpen cubicles.

My partner, Agent Danny Taylor, sits across from me at the conference table in the dead center of our team's work area. Though he's looking through files about our current missing persons case, I can tell that he's going to-

"So are you going to request that transfer you've been thinking about?"

He speaks before my mind can process a thought about him. That goes to show how in synch our vibes are with each other after having worked together for three years.

"Yes," I reply bluntly.

Danny looks back down at the papers in front of him. I know that he doesn't want to see me go. I've been in New York for seven years, the last three of which I've spent working closely with Danny. We make a good team.

But sometimes sometimes feelings get in the way.

I don't mean feelings between myself and Danny. Feelings between myself and the Assistant Director In Charge, Brad Follmer.

Brad arrived here two years ago, high off a successful assignment in the Bureau's Los Angeles office. I admired and still admire the manner in which he conducts himself in front of other agents. I find his professionalism completely attractive, almost seductive.  
>Actually, I know it's seductive. I didn't get to know Brad yeah, we're on a first name basis until several months ago when he came to Agent Taylor and I with a lead on the Luke Doggett case, even though he wasn't here in the thick of things in 1993.<p>

I think that was because of me. The case is cold. I was the head investigator. Most agents in the office know that I hold myself accountable for it not being solved. Lord knows, John Doggett does as well. Perhaps Brad helping out was his way of taking care of me.

Brad and I hit it off very well. We're both investigators and have experience in reading other people's feelings and emotions. It didn't take either one of us long to figure out we have these feelings for each other.

Once that was figured out, it was a matter of suppressing the feelings because a Special Agent like myself is not allowed to pursue a relationship with a direct superior. Brad is the head of the New York field office.

Oh sure, we've gone out for drinks after work, citing that the Bureau expects its agents to socialize, but he and I know we weren't just socializing for the sake of socializing. We were casually dating.

I stopped accepting his invitations to go out a couple weeks ago. I sensed that if we continued to see each other that eventually our relationship would cross the line.

I've been avoiding him, too. I thought that'd be the best way to keep him off my mind, but it's done the exact opposite. I can't not think about him. It's gotten to the point where it's affecting my ability to do my job well.

That is why I need to get a transfer out of this office.

I take a breath to speak up, to let Danny know that I need to go request a transfer, but he knows me too well.

"Go." He waves his hand as if to shoo me away. "There's nothing you can do to help me read through this file."

I sense the disappointment in his voice. Or maybe he knows all too well the situation I've gotten myself into. I've never seen him take an interest in anyone in the office, not in the way I have an interest in Brad, but his understanding of the situation tells me that he must have been in my shoes before.

"I'll be back soon." I say as I stand up and head out of the office.

The knots of nerves that I feel in my stomach are painful. The twisting and turning is too much for me to handle as I make my way down the hallway towards Brad's office.

Any and all transfer requests must be made to the ADIC and then processed at Headquarters in Washington, D.C.

His secretary, Lisa, sits nice and pretty behind her desk. She's polite, but that doesn't mean she likes me. I suspect she's attracted to Brad as well, and has figured me out.

"How can I help you today, Agent Reyes?"

"I need to speak with the Assistant Director. It will only be a minute."

She smiles smugly at me.

"Sure. Have a-"

Before she can tell me to sit down and wait, Brad opens his office door. He sees me immediately, and our eyes lock, but only for a moment. I quickly look away and stare at the filing cabinet against the wall.

"Agent Reyes?" He looks at me with confusion and adoration. "Lisa, I need you to book me a flight to D.C. I have that meeting Friday morning at nine."

Brad looks at me again. I can sense it as I stare at the filing cabinet.

"Do you need to speak with me, or are you admiring the d cor of my assistant's office?"

He was always bad at humor.

I look him in the eye and speak confidently.

"I need to speak with you about something important. It will only take a minute."

He nods his head and steps aside to let me into his office before him. I walk in. Everything is so proper, so by-the-book. I was foolish in daydreaming that something, anything, could happen between us.

I turn to face him. He stands by his closed office door. The room is quiet. Something has to be said, but I can't bring myself to break my own heart and make my request.

He steps towards me.

"Monica I don't know what to say. I thought I had done something wrong to make you avoid me."

"Assistant-" Why am I doing this? I correct myself and address him informally. "Brad I need a transfer."

The room is silent as though it has had the wind knocked out of it.

"A transfer ? I don't think there are any positions available here in New York to move you to."

"I need a transfer out of this office, Brad." I feel my heart aching.

"You mean you want to leave New York? Did something happen?"

I take a deep breath. He's worried about me. I see it in his eyes.

"We're happening. That's why I can't stay. I know neither one of us has said it aloud, but we like each other, not just as colleagues, or friends, but there's something more and I'm afraid if I stay we'll only end up breaking rules and regulations and destroying careers that took us years to build."

I look at him in the eyes and he takes a couple steps towards me. I see that a million thoughts are running through his mind.

"Monica "

His voice is soft, speaking informally. He looks away from me, looking now at the ground. I wonder what he's thinking. I step towards him and touch his shoulder.

"Brad, I'm sorry, but I know what we both want for our careers, and we can't have that and be together."

He looks into my eyes and touches the side of my face with his hand. I wasn't expecting this. I let myself enjoy his touch. I close my eyes and wish for things to be different. I sense his face close to mine. I open my mouth to let out a shaky breath, and I feel his lips touch mine.

He's so gentle, almost afraid of what this kiss will do to us. His thumb caresses the side of my face, wiping tears away that I hadn't realized had fallen from my eyes. He pulls away from me, and I wrap my arms around him, holding him to me.

I can't leave. Not now.

A soft cry escapes my mouth. I can be such a sap, but I don't care. This could be love.  
>Brad holds the back of my head with his hand, his fingers weave through my hair. He kisses the top of my head and comforts me.<p>

"Nobody has to know about us, Monica. If our relationship gets serious enough we'll deal with the Bureau then."

He pulls away slightly and smiles at me, assuring me that everything is going to be ok.

"Brad, if it gets serious either one of us will have to quit, or one of us will have to transfer out of New York."

I'm not happy with either of those options, but for now they don't matter.

Brad and I make plans for dinner tonight and I leave his office, heading back to mine. My heart is pounding and a huge grin is on my face.

I quietly sit down across from Danny. He looks up and raises an eyebrow. The expression on my face must not be what he expected to see.

"So how'd it go?" He asks.

"I changed my mind."

Danny gives me a look; he has me figured out immediately. He'll be quiet about it though.

I just hope that this thing with Brad doesn't cause too many complications later on down the road.

THE END


End file.
